Rurouni Seta
by Ink Shark
Summary: After his defeat at the hands of Himura Kenshin, Sojiro Seta set off on his own journey north to find the ultimate answers in the human battle of survival.
1. Chapter 1: The Blind Crane

Rurouni Seta

Chapter One: The Blind Crane

Seta was certain that this lanscape was beautiful.

High rolling hills undulated in the background, terraced in places. The roads wound like streams between them. Here and there, the firelight inside cottages dotted the landscape in a reflection of the clear, star-strewn sky. The full moon sparkled off the freshly fallen snow and elongated the shadows cast by the naked trees. A sleepy town spread out in the river valley.

It should have been beautiful.

His gnawing hunger made it hard to see it that way. After days of walking with no food, Seta could barely stand. He pushed through the snow with the understanding that if he dared rest, he would never be able to continue again. He felt death hunting him like a dog, crouched behind boulders and peeking around behind the trunks of trees. The sensation of starving had faded to a dull ache, as though his stomach had grown weary of begging him.

All the homesteads he had visited had turned him away. Most claiming that they simply had nothing, others suspiciously hid behind their doors. The last time he had asked for room and board, they ran him out. This small village was the last chance he was going to give this ten-years journey. If nothing came of it now, he was going to give it up.

"Kenshin," he whispered, "If I die here, I'm coming back to take you with me."

At the end of a road stood large building facing the frozen river. It was garishly painted in oranges and reds. Two stone carvings of cranes arched their wings over the entrance, forming a gate, as though it were a shrine. It was not like any shrine Seta had ever seen, but at the moment he did not want to criticize. The fragrance of warm sake and steamed rice reached his nostrils. He licked his lips and knocked on the front door.

The door swung open and multiple voices shouted, "Welcoooome!"

"Uh..." Before Seta could even realize what was going on, he was yanked indoors by two women in colourful makeup.

Festive paper confetti burst in his face. On all sides, women lounged in loosely fitting kimonos. "Oh! A youngster!" they cooed. "He's so cute!"

The one who had opened the door wrapped one arm about his shoulders. "He's not that young."

"Hey, I hope you have money kid..." A burly man stood beside him.

Horrified, Seta smiled, his typical reaction to dangerous circumstances. "I uhhh... I have some..." He held out a pouch. "It's not much... so I'll just be going now..."

"Not so fast." The man took the pouch and shook it. "He's right. It's not much. But, it might be enough for her."

"I um... I'm not sure I..."

"Here little boy, do you like ramen?" A woman leaned forward -- far forward -- showing him a bowl of ramen and a whole lot more.

Seta's mouth watered and his stomach clenched. Food! And so much of it! "Thank you, Miss!"

"He's blushing! Adorable!"

The women all laughed. "Such a cute smile!"

"Are you from far away?" A woman came with a brush and started to undo his ponytail. "A far off land?"

"Oh! Maybe he's a ronin! What a beautiful sword." Another sat close behind him and place a hand lightly on his knee. "Will you show me your technique a little later?"

"I was actually just looking to spend the night..." Seta said around a mouthful of noodles.

"You're in the right place!" More laughter echoed around him.

After finishing the bowl, he felt exhausted and a little woozy.

"Aw... he's tired."

"That's alright. She's ready!"

"Can't keep her waiting!"

They lifted him by his arms and relieved him of his cloak. "Quickly! Come with us!"

The women escorted him through the a darkened corridor.

"Who's waiting?" Seta desperately looked for a way out of the situation. On the route were several rooms. This place appeared to have been a former buddhist shrine. There should be multiple ways out. Where were they? Closed off? Why?

"Your crane of course!"

"This is the Shrine of Cranes after all."

"M-my crane?" They stopped in front of a decorated door.

"B-but I just wanted..."

They opened the door and shoved him inside. "Enjoy yourself!"

"Wait!" The door shut and was locked. "Hey! Hold on!" He was not alone in the room. His hand moved to his katana.

"They won't be coming back for a while," said a voice from behind.

Seta did not turn around. "I realize that. There's been a bit of a misunderstanding."

"Oh? You prefer men?"

He smiled. "No. But I really have no intention of being your client."

"Then what are you grinning about? Are you mocking me because I'm blind?"

Surprised, Seta faced her. A young woman knelt by the mattress. Her hair spilled down over her kimono and onto the floor. "I mean no disrespect, you are a lovely lady. But I'm really just looking for a place to sleep..."

"You have one." She swept her hand over the futon. "Sleep away."

She seemed harmless enough, despite her sarcastic manner. "But you... you're here."

"I can't leave this room. I will sleep with you of course. After all, that is what you paid for." She dropped her kimono down over your shoulders.

"Is there no other way?"

"No" She explained. "They listen. If nothing happens, I will be punished."

"What should we do?"

"Trust me. Hurry up!" she whispered.

The blankets were thin and he started shivering again as soon as he was under them. The woman pushed back against him and dragged one arm over her shoulders. "He-hey!"

"Quiet." She started kissing his hand loudly. "Don't blush so much! You're young so this'll be over quick."

"What's that supposed to mean..." Seta's kept his stare at the wall. "You've done this before?"

"What's your name?" she asked softly.

"It's Soujiro Seta. I'm a wanderer."

"You know how to use that sword?"

"How did-?"

"Is that a yes or no?"

Seta turned his palm upward towards her face. "Apparently, Usui was not the only one with amazing hearing. Is it a talent of the blind, I wonder."

She grabbed his ear and twisted it hard. "Ah! Ah! Ah! What was that-"

She placed her hand over his mouth and a dagger to his throat. "This is not an ordinary brothel. This is not an ordinary shrine. You are not an ordinary traveler. Who are you working for? Are you a spy?"

"I told you the truth. I'm a wanderer." Seta moved the dagger away. "Really, you were able to learn my form that quickly? If you had made a mistake, that blade would have been in my neck right now."

She scowled at him. "Alright, I'll let Fujita-san work things out with you, but if you're going to live, you're going to have to protect me."

Seta's eyes widened a second before a loud bang rocked the building. Beside him, Akiko sat up. ""Hurry! Get dressed!"

Loud footsteps echoed down on the lower floor. Seta moved quickly to his clothes.

"Noooo! Please!" Someone screamed. More shrieks began to come from every room in the building.

"Seta!"

He grabbed her arm and hurried to the door. His hand gripped the hilt of his katana. "Where's a way out?"

"The front door is the only way out."

"Help! Someone!" A woman came running toward them, a man at her heels. In an instant, Seta's blade cut through his shoulder rendering the man's arm useless. He howled and fell back against the wall.

Hazy smoke began obscure everything in the former shrine. As they got closer to the entrance, the heat from the flames grew intense.

At the end of the hall, a man stood waiting. In his hand was a long sword, one unlike any Seta had ever seen. There was no way to sheath it or even hide it. Seta stopped and prepared to fight. The man's eyes flicked to Akiko and to Seta again, then turned and ran out of the building.

The whole shrine was in flames. Part of the ceiling collapsed just as they made it out the door. Outside, Akiko tripped and fell over the stairs. She picked herself up off the ground and found Seta's hand. "There are more of them!"

There were five. Howling a battle cry, Seta charged. The five were caught completely off guard and went scattering like flock of frightened birds. He appeared in front of those that ran left, and behind those running to the right. Any who had the nerve to try to run back the way they came, never saw Seta strike them.

More enemies came from behind the brothel and from the village itself. The moment they spotted Seta, they went hurrying to attack him.

"This is endless." He returned to a bewildered Akiko and took her hand once more.

They reached the river and began to cross it, still running as fast as they could. All around the ice creaked and popped. They were halfway across when a loud roar erupted from the other side. Snow exploded in front of their pursuers who fell dead all at once.

Seta dove to the ice, ducking bullets that winged past his head.

The frozen river fragmented underneath them and they plunged into the water. His scream forced bubbles all around his face. Akiko was still clinging to him, dragging him down. The current was swift under the ice and it swept them far from the opening that the bullets had formed. Seta slammed his katana upward and held on as tight as he could. Soon, their combined weight caused the ice to split and he took a ragged breath. He threw one hand over the edge and brought his sword to the surface. Akiko came up a moment later and clung desperately to him.

"Stop! You'll pull us back in!"

To her credit, she moved her grip from his body to the ice. Seta pulled himself up and helped Akiko out of the water. Her skin was pale and her lips were blue. Her frantic shivering threw water off her rapidly freezing hair.

A sharp click sounded very close and the cold muzzle of a gun was pushed to the back of Seta's head. "Any last words?"

Seta turned slowly to face him. His executioner was a tall man with a thin beard and narrow gray eyes.

"What are you doing? Put that gun down!" Akiko ordered.

The man sneered. "Who are you? One of Abe's whores?"

"My name is Akiko. I am one of the Cranes. As a Crane, I cannot be executed without a trial. Besides, I'm what this all about, so let him go."

He lowered the gun. "That is true. You practically delivered her to us."

More men, heavily armed with pistols, chuckled from where they surrounded them.

Akiko nodded. "Besides, you saw how fast he can move didn't you? He could be useful!"

Seta looked at her searching her face for answers, but he could not read her sightless eyes. The thugs quickly moved forward to bind him. "Where are you taking me?"

"You're in no position to ask questions!"

The gun smashed into the back of his head. He fell to the ground with his face in the snow. Blood trickled down his temples. As they began to drag him away, he took comfort in the fact that he would be getting that long sleep after all.


	2. Chapter 2: The Master Gunman

Rurouni Seta

Chapter Two: The Master Gunman

"Are you okay?"

Seta attempted to raise his hands to his head but they were restricted behind his back. He knelt by a pole, his head resting on his chest.

"How do you feel?"

He raised his eyes. Akiko was sitting beside him. It appeared that they were in some sort of barn. It was chilly, but was not as cold as outside. "Where am I?"

"We're waiting for Fujita-san to get back. So he can decided what to do with you." She tilted her head to one side. "Thank you for saving me."

"Saving you?" Seta looked at her. "I thought I delivered you."

"Um... well, about that..." She chewed her lip. "It's hard to explain."

"Do your best. I'd like to know what's going on here."

Akiko sighed. "Well, the people that attacked the brothel were a rival gang. The leader of that gang is my brother. I was being held there as a bargaining chip." She gave a short laugh. "I guess my brother's not one for bargaining."

"Your brother? You mean the one with the long sword."

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Did you hurt him?"

"No. He left before I could." Seta started working on the ropes that bound him. "You could have said something."

"I didn't know he was there. Why didn't you... What you are you doing?" She grabbed his arm. "You won't get far. They took your sword and everyone around here uses firearms."

Seta stopped struggling. "What am I supposed to do then?"

"Just do what Fujita-san asks. I'm sure he'll spare your life."

The door to the barn opened and two of the men entered, pointing rifles at them. "Alright! On your feet!"

Akiko stood and looked around confused. One grabbed her and dragged her outside.

"You too!" He untied Seta and pushed the barrel into his back. "Don't try anything brave."

It was nearing noon. The sun shining on the snow blinded him. His captors shoved him to the ground. "Here he is. That kid."

Seta looked up a man who hardly seemed older than himself. Despite the cold, he was wearing a thin Western style jacket, shirt and boots. Around his waist was a belt with two pistols hanging. An array of bullets crossed his chest. "This kid took down five Tigers?"

"He moves quickly."

He turned his head and spit. "They're losing their touch. So, what are we going to do with you? Are you going to join us or is your life just going to end here?"

Seta looked around. Most of the men were as heavily armed as this one. All of them seemed older and stronger too. "I take it you're Fujita-san."

"She told you about me?" He looked at Akiko. "What else did she say?"

"She said that if I did everything you said, you'd spare my life."

Fujita threw back his head and laughed. "That's a woman for you."

When he laughed Seta noticed the gun on his back too. Fujita saw Seta's eyes on his rifle and abruptly knelt beside him. "You noticed? It's a new model."

He slung it off his shoulder and showed him. He pronounced the name slowly, savoring every syllable. "Win-ches-ter. Look at her. Isn't she beautiful? I just had her smuggled in a few weeks ago. She's still a virgin." He held it out to Seta. "Wanna give it a shot?"

Seta looked at the rifle and looked away. "I've never held a gun before."

"Don't by shy. Go on!"

He reached his hand out.

"No, not by the barrel. Like this!" Fujita shoved the butt of the rifle into his shoulder and forced his hand under the grip. "Now," he whispered, "If you can learn how to use this in three days, I'll let you live. Got it?"

Seta nodded, his eyes wide.

"Alright!" Fujita-san stood up. "Everyone! Back to your posts! Those Tigers will be back for more. I can feel it in the wind!"

The crowd dispersed, leaving Akiko and Seta alone. He let the gun fall against his shoulder and sat back on the snow.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"What choice do I have? I have to learn how to use this..." He looked at the rifle for a moment before standing. "What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. The brothel's gone. I can't leave the compound." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Could you show me someone who can teach me?"

She glared in his direction. "Weren't you listening? That gun was smuggled in a few weeks ago. No one knows how to use it!"

"I know that! But all of the others have guns. They're all basically the same, right?"

"Aren't all swords basically a chunk of metal with a point?" When Seta did not respond, she nodded. "Alright. I do owe you. But I can't guarantee anythiing. Near where we were held is a wide tent with wood piled up against the side of it. That's where Tanaka-san stays. He might help."

Seta had no trouble finding the tent and the walk to it enlightened him further to his situation. The tall trees surrounding the compound had been converted to lookout posts. Each post was secured by armed guards. Every single person had a weapon here. If he even thought about trying to escape he would be shot before he could make a move.

He lifted the flap to the tent. "Tanaka-san?"

"Who's there?" A portly older man gave him a confused look and then jumped to his feet. "That rifle!"

"It's alright. Fujita-san told me to learn how to use it. But I need a little help."

Tanaka settled back on his heels. "He must think highly of you."

"Who are you?"

"I do maintenance on the weapons here. I'm no good at fighting."

Seta's shoulders sagged. "Then you can't teach me."

"Well, I never said that. I can teach you the basics, the rest is practice."

They walked to the outer limits of the camp. "Hey, why are you fighting those other people. The Tigers I mean."

Tanaka sighed. "Fujita will give lots of reasons, but in the end, it all boils down to money and government contracts."

"Government contracts?"

"Yes. Fujita-san doesn't look like much, but he's a natural gunman and has a great understanding of firearms. Once the government threw open the doors to the West, they had a lot of hardware with almost no experience to give its soldiers. Fujita-san used to give specialized lessons in the army, but once the foreigners took his place, he was abandoned to out here." Tanaka chuckled. "He basically uses the Tigers for target practice."

"And the government doesn't stop him?"

"They need him sometimes. But, eventually, they'll kill him." He stopped walking. There were dummies set up, similar to what swordsmen practiced on. "Are you ready?"

Seta looked down at the weapon. "Alright." He raised it to his shoulder, like he had seen some soldiers do.

"Move your hand a little closer to your body. Stand this way, with your side toward the target. Good, that way you only have to tilt your head a little to aim. Now line up your sight on the target. You see this notch here? Focus your eyes on this twig here then to this notch there. Always: Back, front, target."

"I understand." Seta's finger tightened on the trigger.

"You need to breathe correctly when you shoot."

"Breathe?"

"What's so strange about that? A gun is not a dead stick. It's just as alive and part of you as a sword is. When you inhale, set your sights. When you exhale," Tanaka pantomimed firing the weapon. "Got it?"

"I think so." Again, Seta raised the gun. He took a deep breath. He exhaled and squeezed the trigger. The noise made his ears ring. He staggered back and fell, grabbing his shoulder. "Owwww!"

"Are you okay?"

"What... what was that?"

"That? That was recoil. The bullet goes out and the rifle falls back on you." He helped Seta to his feet. "Ready to try again? Keep your feet solid on the ground. Set your sights. Let her fall back on you."

A small group of people had gathered. Even the guards in the trees elbowed each other and made bets on whether or not Seta shot Tanaka or his own foot.

The fact that he knew the recoil was coming kept him from falling backwards, but it still hurt a bit. When Tanaka tried to school him again, he shrugged him off. "I know."

The man blinked with surprise. "Alright. When you're through I'll show you how to reload and clean her."

Seta fired another round, this time hitting the target squarely. A smattering of applause came from the look outs. "A little off. Hold it a little to the right." He took a breath, exhaled, and pulled the trigger.

Click. Seta blinked. "Already?"

Tanaka let out a belly laugh. "What's that face? Disappointed?"

The young swordsman scowled and lowered the rifle. "No. I just thought there'd be more."

"Whatever you say. Now, let me show you how to do proper maintenance on her."

That night, back in the barn, Seta practiced targeting the center of a small X on the wall. Akiko lay on a hay mattress in a corner. "Did Tanaka say anything to you?'

"Yes, he said that Fujita-san does not care about what happens to the Tigers."

"The river is an important transport for new weapons and other items. Whoever controls the river, controls everything around here."

Seta raised the rifle and inhaled. He exhaled and pulled the trigger. "What about the Tigers. Why do they fight?"

She toyed with a lock of her hair. "My brother was... a samurai. Everyone respected our father who died in the Boshin wars. He hates guns, so when Fujita-san came, he tried to drive him out." She tossed her hair back over her shoulder, "He's still trying, but it's hard, now that the Cranes have me."

"What about the townspeople?"

"I imagine that they resent the gangs but what are they going to do? The government doesn't seem to care."

Seta lowered the gun. "What about you?"

"Me..." Akiko stared across the room, her blank eyes shimmering with tears. "What does it matter? I can't do anything. I only stay out of the way."

"But if you could do something, what would you do?"

"What a stupid question." She rolled on her back. "I imagine you'll start asking the trees where they would go if they could fly."

She could not see Seta's sad expression. All she could hear was his breathing and the soft click of the gun.

The next morning they were awakened by a ruckus in the camp. "Stay here," he told Akiko and crept to the door.

They had a man, bound by his hands. They threw him to the ground and brutally kicked him. Seta looked back at the unarmed rifle. If needed, he could use it as a club.

"So! You're the one who masterminded the plot yesterday!"

Seta turned back to the scene. Fujita was standing over the man now. "Any last words?"

The man staggered to his feet. "The Tigers will take back their village!"

"What a waste." Fujita brought his pistol to bear and calmly shot the man in the forehead. "Bury this dog somewhere I don't have to smell him."

Seta clenched his jaw and opened the barn door. "Why? Why did you kill him?"

Fujita pointed the pistol at him.

"No!" Akiko tackled Seta as splinters of wood showered around him.

"Seta you idiot!"

Seta stared wide eyed at Fujita.

"Don't talk to me, rat." He sneered.

Akiko sat up. "You idiot! What were you thinking? Don't bother him!"

Fujita was walking away. Seta pushed Akiko off him. "No! Seta!"

"Come back! Don't run away from me!"

The gunman turned around, his eyes shining with killing intent.

"Right now! I'll show you right now! I won't let you go another minute with your senseless slaughter."

"With what weapon? You don't even have your sword."

Seta tapped the toe of one foot behind him. "I don't need a weapon."

"Oh really. What's your game, kid?"

"Battoujutsu."

"Battoujutsu?" Fujita laughed. "That's just some old man's game."

"Then you should be able to play it." The tempo of Seta's foot increased. "If I lose, feel free to kill me. If I win, all your weapons belong to me!"

"Battoujutsu. What are you going to draw?"

Seta smiled disarmingly, all emotion melting away. "That's a problem I'll just have to deal with right?"

Fujita's eyes widened. "What the..."

"Prepare yourself."

The gunman's hand hovered over his weapon. Sweat began beading on his brow and his heart was racing. He stared at Seta, trying to gauge him. What was he so afraid of? Seta didn't even have a gun.

The snow rose up where the boy had stood a moment ago. Fujita drew his gun and felt frigid metal on his jaw. "W-what?"

Seta stood beside him, pressing his other pistol on his jaw. "You're not all that fast."

He had pulled his own gun on him! "Wh-why? With speed like that you could have escaped."

"I wasn't going to leave without Akiko. I'm returning her to her brother."

Fujita snarled. "You can't do that!"

"You can't just take people's homes because you feel like it and then kill them for trying to get it back!"

"You're going to have to kill me. You'll have to kill me before I give this place up."

"No." Seta lowered the gun.

Fujita took his chance and brought his other gun around. Seta wasn't there any more. He turned to look behind his back just as Seta's fist connected with his jaw.

He fell back and Seta was in front of him just in time to rise up with an upper cut. He juggled him like a toy for a moment, landing blow after blow without allowing him to hit the ground. The rest of the gangmembers stood with a mixture of fear and awe. Akiko, her ears faster than the eyes of the others, smiled. Finally, Seta let him fall. He hit the ground with a pathetic thud.

"Just like I thought. Behind all those bullets is a weak person. Sure, you can point and shoot, but no weapon should be used in a childish game of intimidation." Seta retrieved the fallen arms. "Well? Anyone want to disagree with me?"

Tanaka spoke up. "Well, you heard the agreement. All the guns belong to Seta now!"

"Hey! What are we supposed to do?"

"Yeah! We have the Tigers to worry about..."

"Let me worry about them," said Seta. "I think I can handle it."

Seeing their leader beaten so badly had shaken the confidence of the group. Fujita could feel it. He pushed himselt to his knees and wiped the blood off his brow. "Shoot him!" He screamed.

The group hesitated.

"What are you doing! Hurry up!"

A glimmer of light flashed from above. Seta dodged just before one of the tower guards fired. He ran back to the barn and pulled Akiko inside.

"What are you going to do now?"

"We're getting out of here." Seta wielded Fujita's two pistols. "Are you ready?" He shoved one into Akiko's hands.

"What? I can't hit anyone with this!"

"Exactly. You're going to give me cover fire."

"Cover fire?"

"I read it in a book once."

"You're crazy! You're crazy!"

"Then why are you smiling?"

She laughed. "Let's go!"

Seta kicked the door open. Akiko started shrieking and pulling the trigger and firing in every direction. Gangmembers went diving for shelter. Seta could not reach shukuchi with her, but he no longer had to. With Fujita's gunmetal spell over the gang broken, everything in the camp was disrupted. "Where's the camp of the Tigers?"

"It's where the water is rough on the other side of the river. There should be somewhere to cross!"

Guns began to fire, but they were no longer the targets. Fighting had broken out within the entire camp. The gangmembers were turning on each other. They managed to reach the river.

"Oy! Seta!"

"Tanaka-san!" Seta turned back to him. "What's going on?'

"That crazy bastard started killing his own followers for disobeying."

A shiver ran down his spine. "Oh..."

"I always knew he was crazy but..." He shook his head. "There's a bridge down here. We can reach the Tiger camp if we cross it and follow a road lined with pines."

They hurried along the river and reached the bridge at noon. It did not seem like anyone was following them. "Are you okay Akiko? You've been pretty quiet."

"It's strange."

"What is?"

"Actually being able to... do something."

"It must have been hard on you, being blind through all this."

She placed her hand on his back. "You seeing people depend too much on your sight. Once you close your eyes, you can actually see a lot more."

He smiled at her, but she was not facing him. He suddenly felt a little awkward. "Uh..."

"What is it?"

"N-nothing."

Her hand moved to his cheek. "Oh. I understand. You're not used to being touched are you? Well, how else am I supposed to see you?"

Behind them Tanaka cleared his throat. "Ahead of you."

People dressed in black were blocking the road. Seta reached for his sword out of instinct and pawed only air. "Oh no..."

"It's okay." Akiko squeezed his arm. "I'm home!" she announced.

"A-Akiko! How did you escape?"

"Never mind that! Where's my brother? I want to... I want to see him!"

"He's back at camp. Oh, those guys?"

"They're my friends. Hurry, take me to him!"


End file.
